


My Heart Skips Skips a Beat

by hipstuhpls



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Who knew?, apparently Olly is way more dominant, nolly grimmurs, not me..., shitty excuse for smut, uhhh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstuhpls/pseuds/hipstuhpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After a couple games of ‘Call or Delete’ with Olly, Nick has found himself with a bit of an issue.. and by issue he means he’s actually got some feelings for the popstar and presenter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Skips Skips a Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request by some random Tumblr blog. I liked it. I ship it. Here it is. xx

_“Maybe you should ask him out?”_

Olly laughed loudly, stuttering slightly at the request as Grimmy bit down on his bottom lip across from him, trying to keep his own laughter quiet.

“Ask him out! Why would I ask him out?!” Olly said, shooting Nick a grin that very obviously read, ‘this is turning out so perfect, she is totally falling for it!’

Nick just nodded in agreement, thankful that he hadn’t started blushing at all in this turn in the conversation. 

Ever since Caroline had first suggested to Olly that maybe, just maybe Grimmy had feelings for him and that was the reason for all of Grimmy’s ‘odd behavior’, Nick had been fighting off he urge to end the call before she could say anything particularly scarring. This was embarrassing, for more reasons than just the obvious. This wasn’t the same as when he and Harry had pranked their friend Sam Teasdale suggesting something similar.. because it was him who was in charge. He had no idea what Caroline would spew out to Olly on air. Besides, he may or may not have actually had feelings for the popstar in front of him as it was. Caroline may, or may not have, been right.

If he was honest, though, ever since Olly’s first call where he pranked his publicist, Grimmy had been feeling slightly more tense than usual. Just the jokes about the two of them kissing had planted that idea in Nick’s head.

_What if they did kiss? What would it be like to kiss Olly? Would Olly actually want to kiss him?_

And now, with this entire conversation, it was like Caroline had been reading his fucking mind. She couldn’t actually know what Grimmy was thinking, there was no way.

Cazza just giggled in response to Olly’s outburst and agreed. _“If you do it might be a bit weird.”_

“Yeah, that’d be weird. ‘Hey, Grimmy. You fancy going out for a drink, just me and you?’” Olly joked, Caroline cackling over the phone. 

This needed to end. 

Nick scrunched up his nose and flicked on his mic, putting an end to this embarrassing pranking. “Yeah, I’d be up for that.” 

The studio filled with silence. Cazza’s voice didn’t reply through the speakers of the phone and Olly’s eyes shot up to meet Grimmy’s, curiosity swimming behind behind his grey-blue eyes.

Shrugging, Nick nodded to the phone and raised his eyebrows, signaling him to keep the call going. 

And so he did, and they took the piss out of Caroline and teased her for getting her so good and all around laughed at her misfortune. The rest of the interview went smoothly. Nick couldn’t deny the chemistry that he and Olly had. Their banter was spot on. They flirted a bit.. It was fun.

Once the show had ended – Olly had actually stayed through the whole thing, even after his segment was over – the two of then headed up to the InstsaGrim booth to take their after-show pictures.

“Alright, Ol-liv-ver.. how do you want to take this picture. What funny faces should we pull?”

Olly crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his chin with his pointer finger, as if he was thinking incredibly too hard about their poses.

“What if we like, pretended we were in love for it? Sort of like our calls. So we just like, fake kiss for the picture or something?” The lighter haired man suggested, his face lighting up at his idea.

Nick’s stomach fluttered, half nervous-half anxious at the idea. “Er, yeah. Alright. That sounds good. Let’s give it a go then.”

For the first snap, the two of them stood side by side, staring blankly at the camera. In the second snap, they turned to stare into each other’s eyes. The look was almost too intense to be described as loving or wanting.. which would probably just make it funnier in the long run. The third picture, they were a little closer to each other’s faces. Nick had raised his hand up as though he was going to cup Olly’s cheek, while the other had let his hand rest on Nick’s.

In the final picture, Grimmy held up his hand in front of the lens so that their faces would be covered. Still, they pressed closer. Nick could feel Olly’s breath against his lips. He was actually getting fucking butterflies from the feeling. Olly had his hand up in front of their mouths, so that in case Nick’s hand didn’t cover enough, their lips would still like they were locked together.

As soon as the camera had snapped, they broke apart, Olly falling into a fit of giggles.

“That’s going to be hilarious. I can’t wait until those are posted,” he laughed, leaning back against the wall of the studio.

Nick nodded in agreement, trying not to let his eyes rake down Olly’s body. “Yeah, definitely. The fans should seriously get a kick out of that. Get ready though.. some of my listeners can get ahead of themselves. With all that cute little Olly and Grimmy talk tonight, we’ll be the hottest new internet relationship.” He smirked, playing off his words as the joke that they were.. but it didn’t make the statement any less true.

The same thing had happened when he and Harry’s friendship had been publicized. The fans made a huge deal out of it, assuring themselves that he and the eighteen year old were in a legitimate relationship. They’d even given them a silly ‘ship’ name. Gryles. Honestly, Nick thought it sounded like a bear. Harry was head over heels for Louis and Grimmy didn’t do relationships, so really it was rather ridiculous.

But if he didn’t do relationships, why was Olly forcing his way into his mind?

Olly laughed at Nick’s rant and shrugged, crossing his ankles over each other. “No matter. Might be better than people assuming Cazza and I are together. That would be a ridiculous relationship, everyone knows that.”

“Absolutely not, mate. You and Caroline are made for each other.”

“Ehh,” Olly scrunched his nose up. “What do you think that they’ll call us? Our cute little couple name?”

Nick shrugged and pushed up the sleeves of this thick red sweater. “Dunno, honestly. They’re creative, those fans. Maybe, like.. Nolly Grimmurs? Sounds a bit scary if I’m honest.”

The popstar’s laughter echoed through the room again and Nick thought that he might like to hear it forever.

“Sounds like an appropriate name. A scary combination for a scary combination.” Olly flashed Nick a genuine grin, one which he returned.

He licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. After a long internal battle (which really only lasted about fifteen seconds, because if he’d had stood there silently any longer with that contemplative expression on his face, Olly probably would have thought he’d gone mad), Nick decided that it was now or never with Olly.

“So, do you fancy going out for a drink sometime?” Nick asked cheekily. If it went sour and Olly wasn’t interested, he could play it off as if it was a joke.. mocking the man from his earlier phone call.

Rejection was actually what was anticipated. He was sure Olly would take it as just that, a joke, and play his way out of the date completely. Instead –

“Yeah! You’ve got my number. Give me a ring or shoot me a text when you’ve got a night you can head out.”

Nick was momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly with a smile and a nod. “Yeah, brilliant. I’ll get to you tomorrow?”

Olly smiled and nodded, before his eyebrows formed a line and his nose scrunched up. He checked his watch and stood up straighter. “I’ve got to get going though, mate. I’ve got to get in a bit of studio time today, that bit to Caz wasn’t a lie.”

Almost disappointed that the other was leaving, Nick nodded in return and motioned his arms towards the door. “Off you go, then. I’ve got a bit of work to get done around here. I’ll, erm, text you then.”

He could slap himself. He was acting like a bloody teenager with a crush. He was getting all flustered trying to talk to Olly. This didn’t happen. He was Nick Grimshaw for fucks sake; terminally single with too many notches in his bedpost and a contact list full of bootycalls.

Olly grinned again and started heading towards the door. “Alright. See you later, half of Nolly Grimmurs,” he joked, blowing a kiss back to Nick.

And his heart fucking skipped a beat, no pun intended.

···

This was getting pathetic. Nick felt like a damn fool. He stood in front of his closet, tossing clothing out onto the ground. His computer was opened on his bed, a very bored Harry watching him over Skype.

“Nicholas, you’re being ridiculous. And you’re going to have to clean all of that up if you’re planning on bringing him home to a clean bedroom tonight.”

Grimmy felt his face heat up all the way to the tips of his ears and he spun around, shooting the younger boy a dirty look.

Harry held his hands up defensively and laughed. “Hey, you called me, mate. You’re the one who asked for my help with your relationship woes.”

“Something I’m regretting more and more with every passing second,” Nick grumbled back, tossing the Hawaiian print shirt he’d been holding onto the ground and throwing himself onto his bed, pouting into the camera.

“Olly’s a great guy, Grimmy. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Tonight is going to go great. You’re going to have fun. Get a little drunk. Maybe snog a bit, if you’re lucky. And then you’re going to share a cab, drop him off first, and then go home. Then you’re going to call him tomorrow. Sounds good? Great.”

Nick stared blankly at the screen. When did Harry actually get so wise? Still, Grimmy huffed and rested his head in his hands. “But what do I wear?”

Harry burst out laughing at him and started ranting off outfit combinations, though, Nick didn’t hear a thing he said because his phone had lit up with Olly’s name.

He slid the screen open and read over the text.

| _See u tonite. Meeting at 8, rite? Xx_

“You didn’t even listen to me.. did you?”

Nick’s gaze snapped back up to the screen and he shook his head, smiling. Harry scowled and rolled his eyes.

“Well then, I’m done with you, loverboy. Good luck with your date. Text me how it goes!”

“Yeah, alright. Ring me when you get home, we’ll meet up before your next trip.”

They signed off and Nick glanced back to his phone, still smiling at the text. He tapped out a quick reply, something flirty enough to show interest but still cheeky enough to play off with amusement, and headed back to his closet, desperate to find something suitable for his first actual ‘date’ in a long time.

| _Sounds perfect babe. Look nice, we’ve got to impress when we’re snapped snogging in the cab ;) xxx_

···

It was fifteen past eight, and Nick was sitting at the bar by himself. He had a glass of water in front of him, not wanting to order until Olly got there. He tapped his fingers nervously against the countertop and checked his phone again. No new messages. He was probably just running late.. popstar business and all that.

The bartender walked up again and raised an eyebrow at him. “Sure I can’t get you anything, mate?” the man asked, looking at him almost sympathetically.

Nick shot him an angry look. “It’s been fifteen minutes. I’ve not been stood-up. He’ll be here. Don’t look at me like that,” he snapped, scrunching up his nose and staring down into his water.

The man backed away slowly, a confused expression painted across his face.

What was happening to him? He was going insane.. genuinely insane. He’d actually just yelled at a bartender for doing his job.. Olly needed to get there soon, before he went completely mad.

“Grimmy!”

Nick’s head spun around to see Olly walking up towards him, waving. He smiled at the man and leaned against the bar, checking him out a little too obviously. He looked well fit, and Nick had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from gawking.

“Hey, babe. Glad that you could make it!” he said with a smile, turning towards the open chair next to him so that Olly would sit in it.

“Thanks! Do I look good enough for our pictures later?” Olly teased, plopping down in his seat. “Sorry we’re late by the way. You know how Caroline is when she’s getting ready. Had to try on everything in her closet before she’ll finally pick something.”

The radio host blinked, staring at Olly with confusion. Had he just said we? Did he actually mention Caroline? He licked his lips, trying to ignore the way that he thought his heart might have actually dropped into his stomach.

“Caroline?”

Olly nodded, still just as happy as if he was in his own little world. “Yeah, she should be here in a minute. Saw a friend of hers walking in, stopped to talk. I came in without her to find you, that way you didn’t worry of something.”

Grimmy swallowed hard, trying to keep the disappointment from showing on his face. So this wasn’t a date then. One of the two had misunderstood.. but he had a feeling it was both of them.

“Right, great.. yeah. The more the merrier then.” He sighed slightly and turned towards the bar, searching for the man that he’d yelled at just moments prior. “Hey, over here!” He waved the man over. “Shot. Now, thanks. Something strong. Make it a double.”

He was going to need it to get though this night.

“Grimmy, love!”

Nick turned around again to find Caroline walking up, a smirk across her face.

“Hi,” he responded, his tone dull.

Her look was knowing, like she’d actually figured out what Olly had seemed to miss.

The shot was placed in front of Nick and he pounded it back without a second thought, letting the familiar burn of the alcohol warm him down to his stomach. He already wanted another.. one certainly wasn’t enough.

“Woah, there! Slow down, mate. We’ve got all night!” Olly laughed, nudging Grimmy’s arm.

He smiled at the other man, that laugh he’d liked so much the day before almost painful to hear.

Cazza looked between the two of them and huffed, glancing back towards the entrance. She made it obvious to look into her purse and groan, capturing their attention.

“What’s wrong, Caroline?” Olly asked, leaning back against the bar and looking at her. Nick stayed seated forward, staring into his water and praying that it would turn into vodka.

“I’ve forgotten my phone in my coat pocket. Olly, darling, would you be a dear and go and check it out for me please? Here’s my coat-check ticket. They shouldn’t question you too much, we were together when we walked up the first time.” She extended out her arm, a small slip of paper between two of her manicured fingers.

Olly nodded and hopped up, taking the slip. “Er, yeah, sure.. Be back in a mo.”

Once he was out of sight, Caroline slipped down into his now empty seat and raised an eyebrow at Nick.

“Alright, Nicholas.. Spill.”

Nick glanced over towards the coat check and shrugged, pouting like he was half his age.

She waved her hand off and rolled her eyes. “He’ll be up there for ages. I gave him a slip from the last time we came here. And Olly is nothing if not persistent.”

Licking his lips, Grimmy shrugged again. “Nothing to spill.. I invited you guys here for drinks. You’re here for drinks.”

Caroline huffed, frustrated. “Don’t lie to me, Grimshaw. You didn’t invite me here, Olly did. You invited Olly here. Your mood went to shit when I walked up, didn’t it? I’m not stupid.”

Nick shot her a look. “Then why are you asking questions that you obviously know all the answers to?”

She bit down on her bottom lip and sighed, reaching up to place a comforting hand on Nick’s arm. “Do you fancy Olly?”

“No.”

“So yes.”

“Caroline.”

“Nicholas.”

Squeezing his arm, she pulled her arm back and tapped the countertop almost as frustrated as Nick had done earlier. “Do you want some advice about Olly?”

“No.”

“Be straight forward with him. He can be a bit thick sometimes.. It’s better to be upfront with him. He’s been talking about you for the past two days.. about being on your show and how fun going out for drinks is gonna be. Honestly, I think I’m just a crutch.”

Grimmy looked up at her and frowned. “I said no..”

“Which meant yes,” she snapped back quickly. “Do you want me to leave you two alone?”

Nick sighed and shook his head. “No, that might be weirder.. I probably just need some drinks in me or something.”

Caroline nodded, just as Olly walked back up looking upset.

“Caz, they wouldn’t let me get your coat. Said that the ticket wasn’t right..”

She grinned and shrugged, reaching into her purse and pulling out her phone. “It was in here the whole time. Didn’t even realize!”

Olly laughed and took the seat on the opposite side of Nick, grinning at the two of them. Nick even smiled too, noting how contagious his smile actually was.

“Drinks all around then?” he asked, waving back for the bartender.

···

The night hadn’t gone badly like Nick originally thought when Olly and Caroline had both shown up. They had a few drinks and talked, had a laugh, and danced a bit. At one point, Olly even danced with Grimmy.. nothing dirty, it was just some fun, waving around waving around their arms like fools sort of dancing.. but it let Nick know that Olly was incredibly comfortable with his sexuality, whatever that might be.

They all shared a cab home and Caroline was dropped off first, but Olly did not come home to his place and they did not snog once they were alone.

And while Nick thought that, as far as platonic, awkward dates with a third wheel go, this one went incredibly well.

Harry, on the other hand, had practically wet himself at the story.

“Honestly, Grimmy, you went on a date with Caroline too. You’re dating Olly and Caroline! God, this is the best.” The curly haired boy nudged his side tauntingly as they walked down the street towards the Starbucks on their block.

“Shut up, Harry..” Nick grumbled, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

“Did you, like, point it out to him? That it was supposed to be a date?”

He shook his head. “No, course not.. Caroline was there. But he texted me the next day letting me know he had fun..”

“That’s a start!”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Your teenage enthusiasm is exhausting; I hope you’re well aware of that.”

“Louis tells me that all the time.”

“Louis’ teenage enthusiasm is worst than yours.”

They pushed through the door to the coffee house and walked inside, already entirely prepared for the mad panic of ‘Harry Styles’ walking in the door.

“All I’m saying is try again, Nick. It really can’t hurt to try.”

“Thank you, Harold, I will think about it.”

Grimmy sighed as they made their way to the counter, ordering their usual drinks and stepping aside while they were made. A couple of fans made their way towards them, asking for pictures and for autographs (mostly from Harry, but at least Nick got to pose in the pictures).

Someone walked into the room, capturing the attention of one of the fans near them.

Nick turned around and blushed, watching Olly walking towards them with an excited grin. “Harry! Grimmy!”

“Vanilla bean cappuccino!”

Call that perfect timing, Nick spun around to the counter to grab his drink, waiting a couple of seconds so he could just grab Harry’s at the same time. Really though, it was just to stall. When he re-approached Harry and Olly, Harry’s white chocolate mocha in hand, Olly was rambling something and Harry was standing there smugly.

“Here ya go, mate,” he mumbled, shoving Harry’s drink into his hand.

“Hey, Nick. I was just telling Harry about how fun the other night was,” Olly smiled, nonchalantly placing his hands in his pockets.

“Said he had a really great time, Grimmy. Sounds like I definitely missed out on a great night,” Harry shot at him cheekily.

Nick shoved him and smiled at Olly. “It was fun, wasn’t it?” He took a sip of his drink as Harry shoved him back, clearing his throat. To Nick, he was being obnoxiously obvious, but Olly didn’t seem to notice. “Uh, we should do it again sometime, what do you think? Round two?” He bit down on his bottom lip, anxiously awaiting Olly’s reply.

“Yeah! Definitely,” Olly said, nodding his head in agreement. He turned to Harry. “Want to join us, mate?”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, I –” Nick shoved him again “—am busy.. sorry.”

Olly cocked his head to the side. “You don’t even know when we’re going?”

He just nodded, smiling with his stupid, smug little grin. “Busy.”

Brushing it off like this was normal behavior and clearly missing Nick’s eyeroll, Olly turned his attention back to the radio host and smiled. “I’ll just see if Cazz can come again then, I’m sure she’d be excited.”

That caused Harry to snort again, which he covered up by bringing his drink to his lips and taking a sip. “Mm, hot.. drink, yeah.”

Grimmy sighed and bit down on his bottom lip, glancing from Harry to Olly.. then sighing again. “Uh, actually, I was thinking maybe we could just go you and me this time.. what do you think?” He knew that his face had to be pink with embarrassment. He knew Harry was grinning into the depths of his soul – he could feel it. And he could almost see the – what was that look.. confusion? – in Olly’s eyes.

But still, the older popstar smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, alright. Sounds like a good time. I’m free tonight, if you’re not busy.”

“He’s not busy,” Harry cut in, before taking another long sip of his latte.

Nick shot him a look, but quickly turned back towards Olly with a smile. “Tonight sounds great, I’ll sent you a text and we’ll get it all sorted.”

“Great!”

They sort of just stared at each other smiling for a minute..and if Nick wasn’t so infatuated with the man he probably would have found it creepy. Harry broke the silence though, tugging on Nick’s arm.

“Come on, Grimmy, we’ve got things to do. You’ll see Olly tonight.”

Olly nodded, returning to himself, and pointed towards the counter. “I’ve got to get my drink and get going anyway, got a bit of recording to do today.”

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Nick shooting Harry a confused look. “What have we got to do today?”

Harry just shrugged and kept walking. “Nothing. Your staring was bloody creepy though, I had to put an end to it. Besides, you know you’re going to make me watch you try on everything in your closet, and then help you put it all away before tonight. C’mon then.”

···

And so for the second time that week, Nick sat in the same seat at the same bar with the same bartender standing in front of him, giving him an almost disbelieving look.

“He’s coming. Second date now..”

The man scoffed and tossed a rag over his shoulder. “Is he bringing his girlfriend along this time?”

Grimmy scowled at the man. “She wasn’t his girlfriend. She was his co-host. There is a difference..”

The plan was to meet at the same bar in the same place at the same time.. eight o’clock. It was only seven fifty-seven.. Olly still had plenty of time. Nick was early, even. He turned around and scanned the crowd, wondering where he might find that light brown quiff. 

And he smiled when he saw Olly walking towards him, nobody in tow and on time.

 _This was really happening._ He was actually on a date with Olly Murs. He was actually on a _date_ with Olly Murs. He was actually on a date with _Olly Murs._

“Hiya, Nick,” Olly grinned, taking the seat next to him.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he teased, leaning against the bar.

“Oh, I know. Not like this was a planned occasion or anything.”

“No, totally coincidental.”

They smiled at each other for a minute, before Nick remembered Harry’s comment about how he’d done it earlier, and he turned towards the bar, waving the now very irritated bartender over to them.

“What would you like, Mr. Murs, drinks are on me.”

Olly shook his head, frowning slightly. “No way, I couldn’t make you pay for mine too. I’ve got my own.”

Nick paused for a minute, trying not to think too far into it. Maybe.. maybe Olly was just being considerate? Or maybe he didn’t like people paying for things on dates. He nodded, and waited for the bartender to bring them over a couple of beers - on separate tabs.

For a while, things went really well. They flirted, chatted back and forth about whatever was on their mind. Nick was actually starting to like Olly, actually admitting to the fact that maybe.. just maybe he could see himself in a relationship with the other man. And that would usually scared the absolute shit out of Nick.. so the fact that he was thinking this way now was huge.

“Grimmy, over there..”

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Olly, to see the popstar sipping his pint and pointing across the room. “Hm?”

“That guy over there.. he’s been checking you out for the past twenty minutes. You should like, ask him to dance or somethin’!” Olly grinned at him cheekily, before taking another sip.

Was this a trick? Was this Olly’s way of seeing if he was like.. committed to him? Was he supposed to say no? He didn’t want to dance with another guy. Honestly, Grimmy just wanted to dance with Olly.

“Seriously, that guy’s well fit. And totally interested,” Olly wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

Nick felt his stomach drop, confusion and a little bit of hurt welling up inside of him. Olly honestly had no idea that this was a date. He didn’t realize that Nick liked him.

He shook his head, swallowing hard. “Eh, no. I’m alright, I think. Not really my type.”

The guy was attractive. Young, muscular.. probably a model. He was definitely Nick’s type.. But now, all Nick really wanted was a twenty-eight year old popstar with a quick wit and a fantastic singing voice. Unfortunately, as Nick’s luck would have it.. the twenty-eight year old popstar was definitely not interested. He didn’t want Nick. The first guy Nick actually wanted to be with, not just _be with_ , didn’t feel the same.

And after that, Nick’s mood went downhill. He tried to stay friendly, but it was safe to say that his heart just wasn’t in it. He kept up the conversation and finished off his beer, but he stopped flirting and was all too eager to just go home and wallow in his own self pity alone.

They shared a cab again. They didn’t live too far from each other, so it really just made more sense than trying to score two separate ones.

“That was fun, we should do it again sometime,” Olly said happily once they’d closed themselves in.

Grimmy bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head. “Uh, I don’t think so, mate. Probably best if we don’t.”

Olly frowned and scrunched his eyebrows together. “What do you mean? Why not?” The confusion was evident in his voice.

Rolling his eyes to himself, Nick looked up at Olly and shrugged. “I think we want different things is all. And it’s not going to work out positively for either of us.”

Obviously still confused, Olly cocked his head to the side. “I don’t understand.”

Frustration bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. “Honestly, Olly? You really don’t get it? I asked you out on a date, mate. I like you. I asked you on a date back at the studio, but then it ended up being some weird, three-way awkward date..thing with Caroline and the bartender kept laughing at me and then I tried to ask you out again this morning, but you invited Harry.. so I clarified.. Just me and you. And I wanted to pay for your drinks and I wanted to dance with you not that other bloke and just –”

Olly cut off his seemingly endless rant with his lips.. against Nick’s.

Grimmy froze, not sure how to react. Olly was kissing him. After his pathetic rant.. after two completely awful dates.. Olly was kissing him in the back of a cab, just like they’d joked about.

“This is usually where you kiss back, Grimshaw,” he murmured against Nick’s still frozen lips.

And that was all the prompting that Nick needed to press himself against Olly and slip his arms around his waist. Their lips moved together in sync, and Nick’s stomach was fluttering so much more than it should. He felt Olly’s tongue glide against his bottom lip, asking Nick to start properly snogging.

So they did, all the way back to Olly’s house, tangled together in the back seat of a cab.

The driver cleared his throat as he pulled up to the building, letting the two know that it was time for them to get the fuck out and get a room.

Olly bit down on his bottom lip once he pulled away, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. “Do you want to come in for a bit maybe?”

Nick raised his eyebrows and laughed. “If we’re going acknowledge the fact that we’ve just snogged in the back seat of a cab, then definitely.”

Once the driver was paid, and given a little extra actually because of the awkward situation he’d been presented, the two made their way into Olly’s house.

“Nice place,” Nick mumbled, glancing around at his surroundings. Olly’s house was so him, decorated up exactly the way Nick might have imagined it. It was clean, simple, but chic.

“Thanks, I like it. Gives me a place to live.”

Grimmy snorted and made his way deeper into Olly’s house without further invitation, finding the living room and sitting down on the couch. Olly moved in and sat next to him awkwardly, running a hand though his soft, light hair.

“Do you want anything? Wine.. food.. er, I think I might have the preparations for toast.. meaning bread..” Olly asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Rolling his eyes and smiling, Nick looked up at Olly and shook his head. “So was that just a polite way to get me to stop talking.. or did it mean something?”

Olly took a deep breath and shrugged, almost looking nervous. “I wanted to. Just because I’m a twat and can’t figure out when someone is asking me out, doesn’t mean I don’t want to go out.”

“So you wanted tonight to be a date then?”

“I wanted last night to be a date,” he laughed, moving a little closer to Nick.

He felt his stomach fluttering with excitement.. This was happening. “Caroline told me to be straight forward with you..”

“Caroline tends to give fantastic advice..” He was still moving closer. Olly’s hand was on his shoulder, while Nick’s hand was on the other’s knee.

“Harry told me not to push it on the first date..”

Olly laughed. “Good thing it’s our second date then.”

“God, I like you..” Nick confessed, blushing awkwardly but not retracting the statement. Olly’s lips were now just centimeters from his own, their breath mingling like it had when they’d taken the picture day’s before in the InstaGrim booth. But now, this was real.

Grinning, Olly leaned in and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting finally for a second perfect kiss. This one escalated much faster than the first, tongues tangling together almost instantly. Nick ran his hand up Olly’s thigh, letting it rest at its highest point, squeezing through the fabric of his jeans gently. Olly only pulled him closer, taking that opportunity to completely climb into Nick’s lap, straddling his hips with both of his legs on either side of the other’s.

Nick wrapped his arms further around him, slipping his hands into the back pockets of Olly’s trousers so he could squeeze his arse. And if the gasping noise that escaped the popstar’s mouth was any indication, it was a good choice. 

This was hot.. both literally and figuratively. It had been such a long time since Grimmy had done anything sexual that actually mean something. The past few years had been so filled with random hookups with brainless fuckbuddies that he wasn’t sure how to shag someone that he actually had feelings for.

But thankfully, Olly seemed to be taking the lead just fine. He slipped his hand up Nick’s shirt, rubbing over his chest before tugging at the material.

“I want this off,” he mumbled against his lips, and Nick was happy to oblige.

He sat up, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, before grabbing at Olly’s and doing the same. “Much better.. now come back..”

Olly rocked down on Nick’s lap, pressing their ever growing erections together and, fuck did it feel good. He ran his hand up Olly’s sides, gripping hard onto his waist and bucking up against him.

“C-Can we just take all of this off.. Shit..” Olly mumbled, his head falling down into the crook of Nick’s neck.

That was all he needed to flip Olly over against the couch and pull the button on his jeans, tugging them off of Olly’s hips. They were staring into each other’s eyes intimately, almost like they were too afraid to break the contact.. like they weren’t sure this was even still real.

Once Olly kicked his shoes off, Nick pulled the trousers off completely and cast them away with their forgotten shirts. Nick could see Olly’s very clear bulge in his pants, licking his lips, before kicking off his shoes and quickly taking off his too tight trousers. He snapped at the waistband of Olly’s briefs and raised an eyebrow, his heartbeat quickening as the other nodded.

“Those too.” Olly’s voice was huskier than usual, sending a new wave of excitement through Grimmy’s body. He pulled down his shorts, keeping the whimper in his throat at the way the popstar’s already hard shaft slapped up against his stomach obscenely.

“Jesus Christ, Olly..” Nick whispered, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“Get your kit of now so we can actually do something, please,” Olly mumbled back, biting down on his bottom lip and bucking his hips up into the air, desperate for Grimmy’s touch.

Nick didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped his own underwear odd and climbed back over the top of Olly, crashing their lips back together. He felt their members rub against each other, forcing out a moan from deep in his throat.

Olly’s hand reached between them, scratching down Grimmy’s chest until he took both of their cock’s in his hand and stroked them together, forcing sounds of pleasure to slip out of both their lips.

“Fuck, Olly..” Grimmy groaned against his lips, bucking into his hand.

The lighter brunette swirled his hand around them, smearing the beads of precum spilling from their tips down their shafts, creating better friction while he jerked them together hard.

Nick sucked Olly’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down and dragging it between his teeth, before pulling back and attaching his lips to the other’s neck. He bit down lightly on his pulsepoint, sucking hard enough to leave a mark – his mark.

It was too early to be feeling what he was.. the clenching in his abdomen letting him know just how close this night was to being over.

“S-Stop-p..” he moaned, a word that took all his will power to force out.

Olly stared up at him confused, his movement on their cocks stopping completely, though keeping his hold on them both. “Why?” he asked, his voice breathy.

Nick licked his lips. “Too early. Don’t wanna come yet. The night is still young..”

A smirk formed across Olly’s perfect features as he leaned up to peck Nick’s lips. “So then..” he mumbled, releasing his hold on their erections and sliding his hand’s up Nick’s chest. “Would you want to take this elsewhere? I do have a bed.. might be a bit more comfortable then laying here on the couch–” Grimmy had hopped off the couch and picked Olly up, despite the fact that they were matched in size. Olly’s arms wrapped around Grimmy’s neck, his legs wrapping around his waist. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

···

“I can’t believe this..”

“Hm?”

“Did that really just happen?”

“Mhm..”

“Olly..”

“Hm?”

“We just shagged.”

“Mhm..”

“Like, holy shit.. And it was incredible!”

“Grimmy?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Would you kindly shut the fuck up and go to sleep? I’m trying to cuddle you now and you’re making it difficult.”

Nick blushed and curled in a little closer to Olly, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. He was silent for a few moments. It may have been seconds, but to Nick it felt like hours.

“Olly?”

Olly groaned. “Yes, Nick?”

Biting down on his bottom lip, Grimmy traced shapes onto Olly’s side. “What are we?”

The popstar smiled and chuckled softly. “Nolly Grimmurs.”

“Are we, like, more than that?”

“Do you want to be?” Olly asked bluntly, amusement in his voice.

“No…”

Laughing, Olly squeezed Nick’s side.

“Okay.. yes.” Grimmy’s cheeks were red. He wasn’t sure if this was how this conversation was supposed to go. He wasn’t used to.. what was he doing? Asking Olly to be his?

“Then alright then.”

There was silence in the bedroom for a few more minutes. Their soft breathing was the only actual noise to be heard.. But in Grimmy’s head, he was screaming.

“What, Nick?” Olly asked, as if he could hear Nick’s thoughts.

“Are we going to like, tell people?”

“Cazza and Harry already know.”

“Well, yeah..”

“And so does my publicist.”

“Yeah, but like—”

Olly raised his hand and pressed a finger against Nick’s lips. “Go to bed, Grimshaw.”

Grimmy nodded, kissing Olly’s finger and cuddling back close again. “Night, Olly.”

“G’night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't even know.. That was awkward and lazy and weird. Oops. Review and stuffs.


End file.
